


All About Us

by YourMenacingWhispers



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, It's pretty sappy, M/M, Multi, Romance, lots o f singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMenacingWhispers/pseuds/YourMenacingWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Newt could have gone all day without having this argument once more. “Alby, you knew exactly what this meant when I told you I wanted to go to college after high school. Can we please not have this argument?” Newt held out a single hand, forcefully grabbing he towel not too far and quickly wrapped it around his waist. He loved Alby, really he did, but he hated how the other didn’t even seem to care that Newt was working his ass off trying to get a good job. A good job for them both.<br/>-------</p>
<p>Minho patted Newt on the back, “Hey, let’s go to this new place I heard about. Something called The Gladers Village or something like that.” The blond scrunched up his face a bit, “Don’t look at me like that you shuck face, it’s supposed to be a really cool place. Live music by some unknown band called ‘The Keepers’ or somethin’ I dunno. Just heard it was chill and sold beer at night-,” Minho paused in the sentence, giving a worried glance to Newt. The other just smiled weakly, laughing at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Heaven- Or hell

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I wanted to say hello to all! I'm just getting into the Fandom but I've already fallen n love with Newtmas and figured that i'd start writing again also. Anyway, this is just a fic I wanted to do and found myself actually loving. 
> 
> Just a little warning, there is going to be a lot of songs in this. Thomas and Teresa are childhood friends who are an unknown band called The Keepers. Keep in mind, I've written the story as if the songs belong to Teresa and Thomas. None of the characters, or the songs, are mind and I give full rights to their owners!
> 
> Also, the characters look like the characters from the movie because gosh Thomas Sangster <3
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> Sorry if the first chapter is sorta short- the second chapter isnt!

Really, waking up to him was like waking up to the sun. It was warm and bright and beautiful to feel on your skin. His personality could possibly match that, being fiery yet warm and loving. Really, he couldn’t ask for anyone else. Not a single soul could replace the man lying next to him at this moment in time. The now fully awake male ran a single finger down the sleeping man’s face, gently, softly, being sure not to wake him up. Of course, he should have known better because the man next to him was always easy to wake. The blonde smiled at him, watching the groggy face turn into something warm before a darker colored hand came up and wrapped around the one that had previously been caressing him. 

“’Morning,” the one who just woke up finally said, breathing deeply through his nose before closing his eyes once again. The other laughed a bit, making the man scrunch his nose up slightly, “You’re breath reeks. Why don’t you stop staring at my beautiful face and brush your teeth,” he yawned after the joke was told, getting a gentle shove. 

“Oh and like your breath is any bloody better,” the other finally spoke, the obvious trace of a British accent in his voice, “Anyway, we both have to get up, so let’s get to it.” of course the man just groaned, popping an eye open just in time to see the other sitting up in bed. He quickly reached over and nuzzled his face into his lower stomach, not really one to get up that quickly in the mornings. “Alby, let go you bloody idiot,” but his voice held nothing but love and adoration for the other, smiling at him as he ran his hand against the shaven head of his boyfriend. “You can’t afford to be late. Again.” The blonde laughed as Alby rolled his eyes at him.

But, like requested, Alby finally rolled off and sat up himself, letting the blanket pool at his waist. His chest was toned, obviously fit from work out. Alby could feel the eyes on him, scanning him, lusting for him and with a grin he turned to the other again, “Stop staring or I won’t be able to get to work on time. Again,” the last word was a mocking version of his boyfriend. The other rolled his eyes but finally leaned forward, connecting their lips together briefly before he stood and stretched his arms above his head. Alby hummed after the kiss, swinging his own legs over the bed to connect with the floor. 

He watched as the other walked into the restroom, closing the door but not fully. Although Alby would have normally taken that as an invitation, this time, all he did was get up and began to walk around the room, searching for his clothes. It wasn’t long till he heard the shower going off and he knew for a fact that the other was now taking a shower. Alby simply walked into the restroom, taking his place at the sink as he stared at the curtain and the slight figure behind it. “I won’t be home that early today. I have a test coming up and I need to study some more for it-“ but before the male got any other word out, Alby spat a bit. Nearly slamming his tooth brush onto the sink.

It was like all the good that just happened was gone and it wasn’t long until the boy behind the curtains swung them back, eyes trained on the other, “You’re always out late, study, study, study, that’s what you really care about, Newt.”

Really, Newt could have gone all day without having this argument once more. “Alby, you knew exactly what this meant when I told you I wanted to go to college after high school. Can we please not have this argument?” Newt held out a single hand, forcefully grabbing he towel not too far and quickly wrapped it around his waist. He loved Alby, really he did, but he hated how the other didn’t even seem to care that Newt was working his ass off trying to get a good job. A good job for them both. 

“No, Newt, let’s talk about this,” but Newt really wasn’t having any of it, shaking his head with a scowl before storming out of the restroom, “Newt.” His voice was harsh with authority and the male stopped halfway to the closet.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that. I’m not one of your little subordinates or whatever the bloody hell ya’ wanna call them!” Newt was getting frustrated, turning away to grab a quick pair of underwear and then to the closet once again.

Alby stared at him, taking a deep breath with closed eyes. Newt was right, he had such a bad habit of using his “work” voice, as Newt had put it, that he found it slipping in arguments. Which, in turn, got Newt frustrated and upset. The male walked up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and with a gentle kiss to the back of the neck, he began to speak once again, “I’m…sorry. I just get a little frustrated with eating alone all the time. Shuck, this is making me sound like a freaking girl,” he laughed against the damp skin, making Newts lips turn from a frown to a slight smile. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But think about it this way, once I’m done with school, we can get a bigger place. Something bigger than this bloody apartment. We can get a dog and a bigger bed because that,” he pointed to the bed, “bugger is just not doing it. And we can go to grand parties and throw grand parties. Don’t you want that Alby?” Newt turned around finally, pants and a shirt in his hands. Really, he never understood why they had this argument so much. It was tiring, yet, Newt found them fighting about it nearly every day. Wake up, fight, get home, fight, have dinner, fight. Go to sleep angry at each other before waking up happily next to each other. Why couldn't Alby understand he was doing this for them both? Really, Newt thought, it’s a little selfish. Of course, the last time he brought that word up, Alby had moved out for a week, leaving a very miserable and sad Newt in their apartment by himself. 

Alby tilted his head a bit before shrugging, “Sure, Newt. But I also really like how we live now. I like our small bed, waking up close to you,” he sighed and released the other, shaking his head, “Shuck it, get ready so you’re not late for class,” and with that, Alby was walking away and back to the bathroom, closing it gently before locking it. Newt sighed and released the towel from his waist, dressing quickly before he grabbed his bag by the bedroom door. He stared at the bathroom once before turning away.

“I’m leaving,” he waited for a response yet got nothing. With a shake of his head, a roll of his eyes, he walked out of the bedroom and out of the house for the day.


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Newt was able to actually fully understand the song, he widened in slight surprise yet amusement. The other had a very amazing voice, he also noted, and the looks to match it. He had a square jaw with slight stubble that scattered across his chin. His shoulders were broad with slightly thin hips that made him look like a swimmer. He obviously ran because his legs looked amazing in those jeans and not to mention that ass- Newt blinked in surprise, shaking his head, and leaning over a bit to place his head in his hands. You’re losing it, Newt, he told himself, frowning as flashes of Alby came into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already written up chapter two, so I sorta just decided that i'd post it tonight!  
> It's much much longer than chapter one, although I'm not sure how good it is pfft.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> (Also, slight character name change. Newt is Newt Anderson and Minho is Minho Altman)
> 
> Song: Bills, Bills, Bills by Destiny's Child

It took Newt all but twenty minutes to finally get to his campus, ignoring the cars and the cyclist in favor of rushing to class. He always made it just a minute before the doors closed, which always got his professor to roll his eyes and point at the stacked seats in the class. He apologized once before rushing to his normal seat, sitting next to an Asian male with short black hair that was styled to spike up in the front. The other grinned, “Dude, you really need to get a car or somethin’,” and Newt just sighed at that, grabbing his pad for notes and a pen.

“Right, and getting a car is so cheap,” Newt muttered lowly, not risking the chances of being caught, “Plus, Alby doesn’t want a car. He says walking is just as effective,” Newt rolled his eyes at that, getting a scoff from the boy next to him.

“Just as effective, really Newt, what do you see in that guy?” he was only joking, yet Newt shrugged at the question, often asking himself that same thing. “Hmm? Trouble in paradise?” Newt opened his mouth to speak, but instead was interrupted by the professor.

“Mr. Anderson, Mr. Altman if you’re going to keep yapping through my lecture, get out.” Both of them shook their heads, making the older man smile in victory, “Good, now pay attention before I kick you both out for good,” they nodded, Newt giving a glare to the man next to him, who simply grinned in response.

The class went without chatter for the whole two hours before the two were released, along with the rest of the class. The two were the last to pack up, favoring to wait until the others left. Although it wasn’t a lot, still. “So, what happened this time?” the black haired male asked, making Newt sigh and shake his head.

“It’s like he doesn’t understand that everything I’m doing is to help us have a better life. All it seems we ever bloody do it fight and shag. It’s so tiring-“

“Oh yes Newt, ‘cos it’s so tiring to fuck every hour of the day and not have enough of one another, yet I can’t get a day with some action.”

“Minho, that’s not what I mean. The fighting is what gets tiring,” Newt sighed out, rolling his eyes. 

“Right, but the ‘shagging’, Newt.” 

“Minho, shut your bloody trap before I punch you in that shucking face of yours.” Really, Newt just wanted an adult conversation about something that had been bothering him for a while. Minho sighed a bit and clapped him on the back.

“Listen man, if it’s really getting that emotionless between you two-,” but Newt shook his head before he could finish.

“No, no it’s not emotionless. We both still love each other very much, it’s just- It seems like all we ever do is fight now. And when we aren’t fighting, it’s like we can’t hold a conversation before it turns into an argument or-“

“Shagging?” Newt rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless to the other male. Minho hummed a bit in thought, placing a hand on his chin as if thinking really hard about this, “Maybe you two should really sit down and just, ya’ know, talk it over or somethin’,” Newt shook his head.

The other flung his backpack onto his shoulder, finally making way to the exit. He nodded to his professor, who simply flicked a hand at them. Once out of the class room, he turned back to Minho, “We’ve tried that. Plenty of times. Yet, it always turns into arguing. I don’t know what to do. Do you think that maybe he’s just unhappy? With me, I mean,” the look Minho gave him made Newt feel a bit better about the whole ordeal.

The two looked up and down the street before crossing together, “Bro, if he’s that unhappy, he would’ve dumped your British ass years ago. How long has it been again?”

Newt hummed in thought at the question, tilting his head as the two walked mindlessly, “About three years. But we started talking when I was, twenty. Dated when I was twenty-three. So actually, almost three years. I believe we celebrate out anniversary a week after my birthday,” Newt finally concluded, scratching at his arm. Minho whistled with raised brows.

“Impressive dude, I could never be with someone that long,” Minho snickered a bit and Newt rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

“You can hardly date anyone for a week, Minho. Let alone three years,” he laughed when he felt a shove at his arm, making him stumble a bit to the side. But the smile was gone and replaced with a face of sorrow. “I don’t exactly want to end it. I think we still have a chance, but I’m not sure. I feel like I need someone supportive.” 

He could see that Minho was thinking about what he just said, nodding a bit to him. “Maybe you should end it. I mean, if he isn’t supportive for something like this, it’s pretty shucked up if I do say so myself,” Newt shrugged silently. Then, before the topic could get any grimmer then it already was, Minho patted Newt on the back, “Hey, let’s go to this new place I heard about. Something called The Gladers Village or something like that.” The blond scrunched up his face a bit, “Don’t look at me like that you shuck face, it’s supposed to be a really cool place. Live music by some unknown band called ‘The Keepers’ or somethin’ I dunno. Just heard it was chill and sold beer at night-,” Minho paused in the sentence, giving a worried glance to Newt. The other just smiled weakly, laughing at him.

“Really, you need to stop fussing about it so much, it’s not a big deal.” Minho gave off an embarrassed nod, scratching the back of his neck, “Well, alright. Let’s go to this place. I’m not really looking forward to going home anyhow,” Minho cheered happily, pumping a fist into the air.

It turns out that the place wasn’t that far from where they had been walking. It was actually close to where both he and Minho both lived and Newt found himself wondering why he never heard about it before. Maybe that’s because it’s knew, you bloke. Newt sighed a bit, second thinking about whether or not he should go in. He really had to study, now that he thought about it. Almost like he was reading his mind, Minho placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled, “We can study later. Promise. Let’s at least give this place a try,” Newt stared at him for a while, finally giving into the other with a nod. With that, the two entered the place. He was surprised to see it decently packed, glancing around carefully.

Near the front of the place, there were couches and arm chairs to rest in. Round tables sat in the middle of a couple of arm chairs, games scattered across it.

Near the left side of the place, there was a bar that served both coffee and alcohol and Newt shuddered at the thought of the latter. It was like an excited shiver, almost begging him to by the at least a bottle of beer before he left. But a certain nagging begged him not to, and Newt listened to the later of the two, looking elsewhere. The certain of the café bar had round tables scattered all over the place. Each chair had arm rest and red silk cushions to sit on, obviously wanting their customers to have the most relaxing seat in the whole place. To the right, there was another row of soft couches and big arm chairs that could fit at least two people if they really wanted. In the very far back, the center of the whole place, there was a decently sized stage, covered with wires that slithered across the floor like vines.

In the middle there was a mic-stand, and to the right of that a guitar and to the left, a bass. In the back there was the drumming seat, all occupied by a person, Newt took notice of. It was then that he finally processed that the boy up on the stage was singing something. Newt listened carefully. 

“You’re slowly making me pay for things  
Your money should be handling  
And now you ask to use my car,” Newt rose a brow, listening as a girl, who also seemed to be the guitarist, repeated car after the man up on stage. He spared a glance at Minho, who shrugged in his spot before pointing to a table, “Take a seat, I’ll get us some coffee,” and Newt nodded, walking over to the middle row and to the very front table. Here, he could see the other closer up, tilting his head as he listened to the music.

“Drive it all day and don’t fill up the tank  
And you have the audacity  
To even com and step to me  
Ask to hold some money from me  
Until you get your check next week.”

When Newt was able to actually fully understand the song, he widened in slight surprise yet amusement. The other had a very amazing voice, he also noted, and the looks to match it. He had a square jaw with slight stubble that scattered across his chin. His shoulders were broad with slightly thin hips that made him look like a swimmer. He obviously ran because his legs looked amazing in those jeans and not to mention that ass- Newt blinked in surprise, shaking his head, and leaning over a bit to place his head in his hands. You’re losing it, Newt, he told himself, frowning as flashes of Alby came into his mind.

Yet, there was something about this man on stage. The way he presented himself, the way he sang with so much emotion. He could tell he was angry, tired of being used by the guy who was the drummer. Really, by the looks of it, the guy on stage deserved way better anyway. The drummer was hardly attractive. Again, Newt found himself shaking such absurd thoughts of his head. He was a taken man for heaven sakes! Yet, again, the man on stage had a weird curse over him. Like something he never felt before- or maybe he had. With Alby at one time at least, yet he noticed himself that those cursing eyes that Alby had didn’t pull him in. Those full lips didn’t seem as kissable and that toned body didn’t seem as great when he pushed against his back like they had before.

Newt must be really losing it. 

Now, the girl was singing and Newt found that her voice was as beautiful as angels singing to him right in his ear. Really, they must’ve been related in some way. The dark hair, the bright eyes. The perfect, almost painted like, looks. The perfect bodies and great voices- Newt found himself, once again, scanning over the man before looking away. He nearly jumped when he saw the wide grin spread across Minho’s face, obviously which had been watching him now for a while.

“You think he’s hot.” Was the first word that came out of the boys’ mouth. Newt all but gaped.

“I most certainly do not!” he all but yelled back quickly, now fully uncomfortable with being caught in the action. 

“Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Can you pay my automo’ bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill.”

Really, Newt had never heard someone sound so feisty while singing like the girl did. She, herself, was staring at the drummer and it didn’t take long for Newt to realize that the girl was most likely defending what he assumed was her brother. The boy who had previously been singing just all but laughed, watching the girl swivel around the drummer, who looked down right embarrassed and ashamed and angry and, “That guy is getting attacked up there,” Minho really needed to learn how to shut his mouth sometimes, Newt thought.

But, nonetheless, the British boy nodded in response, watching and waiting to see what was to come next. What was strange was when the guitarist motioned to a person sitting to the side, waving him over quickly. Without a beat, he stood and trotted up the stage and they quickly switched out. She jogged down the stairs and over to the counter, requesting water. She must be sick or something for he to suddenly quite in the middle of the song so suddenly. But the boy singing didn’t even falter, just winked at the girl who smiled and held her glass up high to him. It wasn’t long till she was chugging that thing down and Newt felt his brows raise before turning his attention back to the band.

He felt something nudge his hand, and he realized that Minho was trying to force the cup of coffee into his hands, which Newt smiled bashfully at. Minho rolled his eyes and turned himself, obviously amused by the fact that Newt found the boy so attractive. “He really has an amazing voice!” Newt yelled over the music, Minho nodding in agreement.

“Always had a wonder of a voice!” Newt turned to look to the owner of the voice, the girl who was just on stage. Up close, he could see her beauty even more. She had bright, shocking blue eyes and pale skin. Her face was decorated with freckles and her hair framed her face in such a lovely, Newt could hardly find himself wanting to look away. 

“Really?” Newt had to stop staring. Thankfully, Minho was a master at snapping him out of it, because that single word made him blink away from the girl. 

“Really. Known him since we were born. He’s a family friend but, hell, we’re more like siblings now,” she laughed, which was smooth and reminded Newt of silk against ones skin. It also made him wonder how the other laughed now. His eyes darted back to the male, blinking when he seemed to have finished the last verse of the chorus now. The girl snickered a bit and leaned towards the blond, “You should say hi afterwards. He’s a really chill guy!” she said loud enough for Newt to hear. Minho snickered in knowing, nodding his head.

“Oh, no. That’s alright, I should be leaving anyway. I have to study,” the girl rose a brow and looked up when she heard the last verse of the song.

“Now?”

“Uh, yeah,” of course it was lie. Honestly, he didn’t want to meet the guy. If he had the ability to this with just his looks, he was genuinely worried what might happen if they were to meet. He collected his things, chugged down the coffee as to not seem rude, and nodded to the girl, “Have a nice day.” He said quickly, waving to Minho, who held his cup up in a goodbye with a knowing smile. Newt patted his hand on the table twice before leaving. 

“My names Teresa!” the girl yelled, and Newt turned briefly to give a small nod and a smile to add with it. Again, he waved a hand, not noticing the glass door that he collided with until there was a stinging pain in his arm and hand.

He could hear the girl laugh and he quickly turned around, rubbing the stinging pain with a pout. It wasn’t long till he heard the doors opening and the sounds of quick footsteps hitting the pavement and he instantly knew it was Minho following him, “I thought you’d want to stay,” Newt admitted sparing a glance to the other.

Minho smiled a bit and shrugged, nudging him in the arm, “Nah, got to much homework to do tonight. Man, if I knew getting a doctors degree would be this hard, I wouldn’t have done it,” Newt rolled his eyes at that.

“Oh c’mon, you bloody knew exactly what you were getting yourself into,” and he could see Minho smile a bit with a nod of agreement. After that, the two talked about mindless things as they headed to the library to get a full nights of studying.


	3. Or Nah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt all but got up at this point. Those amber eyes still staring at him, watching him, lusting for him, “Well, he surely got my attention. And not in a good way.” Newt admitted, one hand turning into a fist on his lap. Teresa just laughed joyfully, giving him a gentle pat on the lower part of his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, yeah so excuse the crude song in here. But I totally saw Thomas as someone who would sing something gross to a person her thought was hot.
> 
> Also, sorry if it's kinda short. I seem to go from short to long every now and again, dunno, let's hope the chapters get longer yeah?
> 
> Also! The songs are   
> Or Nah- The Weekend  
> Wow, I can get sexual too- Say Anything
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Really, the blond didn’t know why he agreed to come- again. He and Minho should be out, studying and memorizing the junk they needed to pass the exam only a week from now. And he really couldn’t afford to fail. Not that his grades were bad, not in the least. He just spent too much time and effort into the school to flunk because he missed a day of studying and had to cram it all in the night before. Yet, here he was, sitting down at the same spot from the day before, coffee in hands as he waited for Minho to return to him as well.

He’ll only stay for a few hours- three at the most. He couldn’t waist time in places like these, although fun as they were, he just couldn’t do it. Not right now, at least. Not long after Minho had sat down, did he hear the music of the band start up and the boy, handsome as the day before, enter onto the stage with a smile on his face. It was wide, showing white teeth that lined up all in a straight row. Really, this boy was to handsome to even comprehend properly. Well, at least, to Newt that was. He swallowed hard, quickly taking a sip of the hot coffee that seemed to bring him out of the daze that the boy put him in. 

He really needed to stop coming here.

“Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?  
You can ride my face till you’re dripping cum  
Can you lick the tip then throat the dick or nah?” 

Newt’s head shot up at the beginning of the song, eyes wide in slight horror of the fact that the man would sing such a song in daylight. But looking up seemed to be the worse idea he had ever done because as soon as he had, their eyes connected and Newt was stuck staring into those bright amber eyes as he sung.

“Can you let me stretch that pussy out or nah?  
I’m not the type to call you back tomorrow  
But the way you wrapin’ round me is a prob’,” and now it was obvious that the male was singing this to him. At him, for him and Newt felt his whole face turn red. Felt his hand grip tightly at the cup he was holding and his lips get tight into a straight line. He tried to drown out the music, tried to ignore the fact that, yes, the man seemed to have noticed him yesterday. And yes, this guy was completely not what Newt had expected, yet, he didn’t really find the courage to leave.

He could feel Minho’s eyes burning into him, obviously just as disturbed as he was. His head jerked towards him and Minho rose a brow at the red face and the look of slight anger that crossed it briefly. But before either of them got a say, the girl- Teresa, Newt remembered- walked up with a wide grin and a water in hands. “His voice is quite a wonder, huh? Can go from calm and loving to sexual in about two minutes,” she teased Newt, wiggling her brows at him. 

“Fantastic,” was all he responded with, rolling his eyes at her for effect that he really didn’t care. 

“Hah! You seemed so interested yesterday, what happened?” she questioned, leaning on the table to get a better look at his reddening face.   
“I wasn’t interested! I just liked his bloody voice.” Newt was not happy, not in the least. Really, what if he had been with Alby? What if this man, who he didn’t even know the name of, sang this song while he was with his hotheaded boyfriend who would probably knock his lights out in a heartbeat? The thought made Newt shudder and quickly let it slip out of his mind as quick as it got there.

Teresa hummed a bit, took a seat next to them both and snickered slightly, “Lemme guess,” she took a sip of her water, “You have a lover right?” she glanced at Newt with a raised brow, who nodded quickly. She nodded herself, glancing up at the boy on stage. “Tom saw you checking him out yesterday,” and Newt flushed once more, glaring at her to shut up, “thought you were cute. I told him this was stupid way to get your attention,” but she really seemed to be getting a kick out of it despite her words. Especially by the way she grinned widely as he still sung.

“Is you really ‘bout your money or nah?  
Can you really take dick or nah?  
Can I bring another chick or nah?  
Is you with the shits or nah?  
Oh nah, oh nah.”

Newt all but got up at this point. Those amber eyes still staring at him, watching him, lusting for him, “Well, he surely got it. And not in a good way.” Newt admitted, one hand turning into a fist on his lap. Teresa just laughed joyfully, giving him a gentle pat on the lower part of his arm.

“Really, you should lighten up a bit! You’re much more handsome when you smile,” the girl sighed out, rolling her eyes now at him. He frowned at her, not really appreciating the fact that she was sticking up for him. Then, he remember, that this girl had known him since they were kids, of course she was going to stick up for him. 

Minho rubbed the back of his neck, obviously just as uncomfortably as Newt was before speaking. “Ehh, this isn’t really something his boyfriend would like- Probably flip shit if he found out.” And Newt groaned inwardly at the statement, resting his head in the palm of one hand now.

Teresa was quiet, staring at Newt with a strong gaze that tore into him with such strong emotion- yet he couldn’t figure out what it was. “Does he beat you or somethin’?” Newt jumped at the question, Minho almost having the same reaction.

“Oh fuck no!” Minho yelled out before Newt even got a say.

“Minho, shut your bloody trap will ya for once?” Newt hissed through clenched teeth. Minho held his hands up, obviously saying he’d stop talking for now.

“Anyway- No. He doesn’t beat me. That’s really far from him. He just gets unbelievably jealous and possessive of me. Especially if someone was singing such a song to me,” he corrected, watching as Teresa stared at him with some speculation. “I promise. He’s probably one of the sweetest guys I know,” Newt smiled at her and that must’ve done the trick because she shrugged and looked back on stage.

“You should be careful. Don’t want to get caught checking other guys out, now.” Her voice was teasing taunting and Newt wanted to all but crawl away from her. Really, how was he supposed to even hold a stable conversation with this girl? “Are you happy at least?” and Newt stared at her with a curious gaze. Happy? He supposed so, but he shrugged in response, gaining a grunt from Minho, who turned his head.

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“You positive?”

“Will you stop asking me?” Newt let the irritation slip into his voice this time, smacking his hand on the table for added affect. It wasn’t hard, just a little tap that made the girl stare at him longer. Again, she turned away from him, an obvious question at the tip of her tongue, “What now?” he questioned, running a hand through his hand through his hair with annoyance.

“For someone who’s happy, you sure seemed way interested in Tom up there,” she stated, not really asked. Newt frowned, looked down at his cup. He couldn’t help it, the guy- Tom?- had a certain…something about him. Something that made Newt take a deep breathe in awe, made Newt wonder what it would be like to hear that voice close up. To wonder what it would be like to see those eyes up close, yet he wasn’t sure why. Alby had that same effect on him, once, but it seemed almost dead. Like that spark that that the two of them once held sizzled out and was slowly dying- both of them trying hard to keep that light going between them two .

Newt was positive if Alby had more courage in him, more understand that he needed to get through school, that the light would still be there. But there was something about the fact that hen your own spouse doesn’t believe in you that turned the spark off, and quick. Newt really wished that wasn’t the case, because he did love Alby. More than he could even imagine, but it was hard. 

“It’s not wrong to look at someone, you know,” Newt countered back, seeming to get out of his trance now with furrowed brows.

Teresa shrugged, “No, but it just means you’re not as into the relationship as you say you are.”

Newt rubbed at his eye, bringing his cup up to gulp down the rest of the drink. He hardly even noticed the new song come on, hardly noticed anything around him. Instead, he got up, threw a few bucks on the table for Minho and grabbed his things. “-ewt.”

Newt waved a hand, turning to Teresa, “What’s this song called? It’s good,” and she cocked a brow at him, watching him turn without even getting an answer. 

“Newt!” he waved his hand at Minho, obviously not wanting to talk about it right now, leaving the three of them behind him. The only thing he really heard was the last words that Tom was singing.

“I called him on the phone and he touched himself  
He touched himself. He touched himself.  
I called him on the phone and he touched himself  
I laughed myself to sleep.”


	4. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No really! I shouldn’t have done something so stupid.” He laughed a bit and shook his head, “Shoulda just talked to ya like a normal person. Guess I was still heated about the break up!” and Newt took a deep breath because he found himself not really being able to hate him even the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for the comments and i'm super happy to see so many people enjoying it! 
> 
> I'm pretty quick on updates, and i'm trying to debate whether or not I want a specific day to just update a chapter at a time so it's not going by so quickly! (Though, it's going to be a pretty long story, so there isn't a worry now.) I'm thinking maybe monday, probably not this monday of course. Well, maybe who knows! 
> 
> I was thinking monday mostly because monday is not a funday and it would be nice to know something updates- Who knows. Monday or friday. Maybe even both and sorry about this. I'm babble a lot pffft! Anyway enjoy the chapter!

“I am not going there ever again.”

“Newt, c’mon buddy! Really, he’s a good guy! He just broke up with his boyfriend, so he was trying to- I dunno, move on. He just thought you were really hot.”

Newt shook his head hurriedly, packing up his things with anger in his eyes. He had told Alby about it, he needed to. Keeping something like this and then have him find out some other way was out of the question for Newt. Surprisingly, Alby wasn’t as angry as he thought he would have been. The other just laughed and kissed him, telling Newt that he was lucky to have such a hot boyfriend then. Well, he could have been mad. Newt had noticed that Alby was able to hide anger pretty well, and it slightly made him worry even more.

Why was he stupid enough to tell him? He wondered if Alby didn’t trust him now. Maybe he thought he was cheating, probably thought telling him was a way of making it seem like he wasn’t. What if Alby broke up with him? Really, Newt wouldn’t be able to handle it. Alby, and Minho, were his lifeline. They helped him through a lot, and Newt was so terrified of losing either of them. He knew that if Alby did happen to break it off with him, they’d remain good friends. But there was a certain tug at his heart that made the thought sound so unpleasing. Alby had done a lot for him, he knew that, and he was desperately trying to repay him. Even now, which was why he originally wanted to go to school.

Fingers snapping in his face brought him out of his strings of thoughts, caused him to actually realize that they were still in the lecture room. Newt shook his head, sighing and frowning at the same time. Maybe he really did screw things up big time. All he wanted to do was be honest with Alby, because he knew Alby would do the same if it came down to it. But then again, they were already on a rocky pedestal, neither of them knowing when it was just going to tip over and mess everything up. Newt bet he just made that thing even more unstable and he sighed again, rubbing his tired eyes.

Minho must have saw the distress, his own brows furrowing as he watched Newt angrily sling his back pack onto his shoulder and push past him. He watched the other skip down the stairs, most of his wait on his good leg. Minho had almost forgot that the other had a limp- Newt was so good at hiding it. He had to remind himself to warn Newt that if he kept walking on his bad leg like he did, he had a higher chance of worsening the limp he had. 

With a puff of air, he charged after Newt, placing a wide grin on his lips, slinging his arm around his friend who stumbled a little. He saw a small wince as Newt stepped on his bad leg, glaring at Minho who only grinned in return. Hey, if Newt wanted to act like a little shit, he wasn’t going to apologize for anything! Okay, maybe he would, but later, “So is that a yes?”

Newt groaned in response, pushing the other off him because really, why couldn’t he take no for an answer? Minho was so buggin’ hard to get rid of sometimes and although Newt didn’t mind most of the time, there were these few times where he wished that Minho would just stop asking already. He shook his head and Minho frowned at him with furrowed brows, “Quite your bloody poutin’, Minho. You look ugly as hell when you make that face,” Newt huffed out again, moving his bag that had been slipping down his shoulder.

“Well, at least my face isn’t in a constant scowl that makes me look like I have something shoved up my ass- Although, thinkin’ ‘bout it, you might actually like that!” Minho let out a bark of a laugh when he felt a hard shove at his side, stumbling against the wall of the school. Newt was forcing back a smile, he could tell, his lips twitching a bit as he shook his head and turned away from him. It wasn’t long till Newt was chuckling to himself, then full out laughing. For some reason, Minho laughed a bit harder himself and the two found themselves in the middle of the hall, Minho’s hand on the wall to support him and Newts’ own arms wrapped around his stomach.

“You’re bloody ridiculous, you know that?” Newt finally spoke between gasps of breath, wiping away at some stray tears that managed to escape from the onslaught of laughter.

Minho didn’t respond, but Newt wasn’t really looking for a response. Really, he was grateful to have Minho as a best friend. The other always knew how to cheer him up in the oddest ways that ended up making him laugh. Really, how long had it been since he was actually able to laugh like that? Newt couldn’t remember- it was odd. Alby and he used to laugh like that all the time. Now, it was just soft chuckles and meaningless heaves of a breath to indicate that it was funny, but not enough to full out laugh like these two had just done. Again, Newt found himself frowning at the thought. Was he unhappy in the relationship? He desperately wanted to fix it, to save them because Newt couldn’t live without Alby in his life, yet, there was such an aching emptiness and he wondered if Alby felt that also.

“Ya’ think too much. C’mon, let’s go get some coffee,” Minho sighed out, looking at Newt from his position on the wall. Newt stayed in his spot for a bit, watching Minho push himself off the wall and a few feet away, pausing to look back at Newt. Really, what else could he lose? With a shrug, the other nodded and walked over to join the boy, tilting his head side to side a bit. “Trust me, you’ll like Thomas.”

And that was what Newt was afraid of honestly. There was no doubt that he found the boy attractive, but the idea of actually liking his personality? Of actually like Tom- or Thomas’- whole being was what was really scaring him. He knew that he wouldn’t do anything stupid, Newt wasn’t the type of person, but he really didn’t need the stress of not only working hard to please one lover, but also trying to hide the fact that he may have a crush on another person. The stress was enough to give him a headache as it was and he let out a small sigh, which of course got Minho’s attention. “Man, if you’re gonna be whiney the whole time please do me a favor and go home,” he was only joking, Newt could tell, but he seriously thought about it. Obviously the quiet made Minho realize this and he quickly spoke up, “I’m kiddin’ by the way.”

Newt rolled his eyes, something he always found himself doing around Minho, and gave a sarcastic smile. Minho just rolled his own eyes, “Dude, seriously, what’s up? You’re seriously freaking me out with this whole moping thingy you’re doing. It’s pretty gross on you, makes you look like a chick- Well I mean-,” Minho laughed when he felt a punch to his arm, rubbing the spot with a wide grin in place. 

Newt huffed out another sigh and shrugged a bit, “I’m just thinking is all.”

“Must be hurting yourself then.”

Another punch and another laugh.

The two had talked about nothing the whole way back to the little coffee shop. It was mindless chatter, Newt’s mind way to gone to actually focus on anything the other was really saying. He would respond with small nods, little chuckles and the normal “yeahs” and “sures” and “no” because really, he had no idea what Minho was saying, his eyes trained hard on the door of the shop. 

Minho had opened the door for the blond, bowing a bit as h swept his hand in a motion telling Newt to enter first, “Your majesty,” he mused out, gaining an eye roll- Really, Newt was lucky his eyes weren’t sore from all of it- and a tsk followed with a small smile. Minho knew Newt loved him. 

“Thanks you arse,” and Minho stuck his tongue out at the other as he followed him inside. He really should thank Minho more for all he does for him. 

Once the two had entered the place, the music was already going, playing in the back ground as the two walked up to the counter to order the usual. Well, Newt assumed it was going to be a usual because by the looks of it, the two of them were going to come here nearly every day before Newt left to study for the next six hours of the day.  
Newt glanced at the stage, watching as Thomas gripped the mic, singing into it with a bit of passion that Newt knew the other had. 

“Oh there ain’t no rest for the wicked  
Money don’t grow on trees  
I got bills to pay  
I got mouths to feed  
And ain’t nothing in this world for free  
No I can’t slow down  
I can’t hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
No there ain’t no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good.”

Newt watched as the other sang, his head tilting a bit at the lyrics. He liked them, like the way the guy on the stage made them sound so true, made them sound so full of meaning and Newt shouldn’t be staring. He really should stop, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t look away as he saw the boy hunch up his shoulders a bit as he kept singing, eyes closing and it didn’t take long for Newt to realize that the coffee shop was full today. Their normal spot was still open and Newt wondered why or how it was. He was sure there was going to be a swarm of girls, yet, there it was, open and waiting for Minho and him to actually take a seat.

Minho handed him his coffee and Newt handed him his money so he could pay, making way to take a seat and being sure that no one else took it. Because believe it or not, that was Newt and Minho’s seat and for some reason, Newt wanted to keep it that way. Maybe because he enjoyed being close to the music, in front of the stage so he could see clearly. Well, he could see clearly from any point in the room, but this was different. It was right in front of the mic stand and gosh Newt really needed to get himself together before he did something utterly stupid.

“I saw a preacher man in cuffs  
He’d taken money from the church  
He’d stuff his bank account with righteous dollar bills  
But even still I can’t say much  
Because I know we’re all the same  
Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills.”

Newt stared up at the other, watching as he finally let his eyes open at the last word, eyes connecting. Then, the songs from the day before came rushing back and Newt found himself turning away as quickly as he could, face turning red in- was it anger? Embarrassment? He figured it was both. It wasn’t long till he heard the chorus, the lyrics he had heard when they first walked it, then the song came to an end. Minho took a seat in his normal spot and he grinned at Newt’s redden face, “Don’t get all flustered on me now,” he teased and Newt kicked him hard under the table.

Minho winced and ducked forward, almost smacking his face onto the table by the sudden shock, yet he was laughing as if it didn’t even affect him all that much. “Shut the hell up, Minho,” Newt muttered out, taking a long gulp of his coffee without thinking. Of course, he regretted that when he felt the steaming drink burn both his tongue and his throat and coughed hard enough to disturb a few people around them. Minho let out a loud laugh, almost mocking him for kicking him. 

A glass of water slipped in front of him and Newt didn’t even question it, just guzzled it down quickly to sooth the burning sensation that he had caused. He took a deep breath at the end, leaning back a bit with a hand on his neck as if that would help some. The person who had slipped the water laughed a bit and Newt turned to thank him, of course, only to stop when he actually got to see who it was. 

The guy from the stage, who he came to know as Thomas, was staring down at him, mouth spread into a wide grin with a hand resting on his waist and tousled hair. He had a real light sheen of sweat on his face, but Newt somehow caught it, looking at the glistening skin with wide eyes. “A thanks would be nice,” and Newt all but fainted at how beautiful his voice was. How smooth and deep and amazingly hot it was and why was he even thinking that. No, that was not a good way of thinking.

So instead, he rolled his eyes, raised a brow and turned away, “Yeah, thanks for the water.” Was the curt response, short and simple. Minho snickered on the side and Newt glared at him silently. 

“Hey Thomas, come grab a seat,” Minho said happily, patting the extra chair next to Newt. He could hear the man shift behind him, his eyes trained on Minho because what the hell was he thinking? 

Thomas was then sitting next to them, leaning back in his chair. Newt glanced at him, noticing the sleeve of tattoos that decorated his arm. He wondered why he never even noticed that before! How could he miss something so big? Well, not like he cared or anything, it was just weird. Thomas was wearing some tight fitting jeans that made his legs look fantastic, along with that ass of his. Newt shifted away, looking at Minho once again. He had noticed that Thomas was wearing a muscle shirt, loose fitting in a nice way that made him look slim. He had broad shoulders and Newt found himself hating every inch of the boy next to him. Hated how he looked so calm around him and he especially hated that smile because his smile shouldn’t look that nice. Not to mention, Thomas seemed to make him forget about any argument him and Alby ever had- Alby.

Guilt swam into Newt like a tsunami and he shifted in his seat again. How could he do something like that? Think something like that about another man? He felt disgusted with himself and he chewed the inside of his cheek. His thoughts scattered when he heard the band start up again suddenly and Newt looked up on the stage to see Teresa at the mic now, eyes hard and angry and her stance showed that she was not happy either. She gripped the mic with a little more force than needed and began to sing, her voice smooth and amazing, just like Thomas’ had been.

“Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you’re done, you gotta be the first to run  
Ruler number two, just don’t get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you.”

She sounded almost angry and Newt wondered what happened to make her so upset. Really, she looked much more lovely when she was smiling and pestering him, “What’s up with her?” he heard Minho ask, and he turned to look at Thomas who was staring at the stage, just as confused he Minho and Newt were.

He gave a shrug and he tilted his head to the side and Newt had to look away to regain focus on the singing. 

“How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We’ll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!”

The last lyric was almost mocking someone, as if she didn’t really know if she did or not. Newt shrugged a bit and turned his attention to the other two at his table. Minho and Thomas had taken to talking, but the latter stopped when he saw the shift of Newt, “Hey, sorry about the other day!” he yelled over the music, leaning forward so he was a bit closer to Newt. Newt rose a brow, scanned him a bit before shrugging slightly.

“No really! I shouldn’t have done something so stupid.” He laughed a bit and shook his head, “Shoulda just talked to ya like a normal person. Guess I was still heated about the break up!” and Newt took a deep breath because he found himself not really being able to hate him even the slightest.

“It’s fine. I was just shocked. Gave me a bloody heart attack singing such lyrics you buggin’ idiot,” and Thomas laughed in such a way that Newt had to look away with furrowed brows. 

“Yeah I sorta figured when you bolted outta here. I was actually lookin’ forward to talking to you! Not in a creepy way, just wanted to be friendly.” It was like he was trying to cover up that fact that he was interested in Newt, “But I did talk to Minho! He’s a pretty cool guy,” and Newt snorted at that.

“Minho? You must have talked to someone else.” 

Thomas laughed and Minho made a huffing sounded but he smiled also. Newt found himself also smiling. Alright, maybe Thomas wasn’t such a bad guy. He had apologized and that was a good start at being friends with someone. “Hey, so like don’t think of this in a weird way or anything but, would you wanna grab coffee sometime? I know you have a boyfriend, that’s not my intention,” Newt found himself a little upset by that, but pushed it aside, “I just wanna be friends. Teresa and I don’t have many and Minho said you’re really chill.”

“You’re asking me to get coffee, in a coffee shop?” and it was Minho who snorted this time in laughter, trying to hide behind his hand. Thomas let his head fall, laughing a bit as he shook his head.

“Right, not a good question. Maybe pizza then? This Friday.” New thought about it. He didn’t have anything to do Friday, the only day he didn’t really study because he had to have at least one day of a break. And Alby always worked late on Fridays and by the time he got home, Newt was almost always asleep. 

“Yeah I guess. We’ll just meet here.” And Thomas seemed to brighten up at that, nodding quickly. Newt rose a brow and leaned back at the childlike glee of him saying yes. Minho only hummed in response and Newt knew he was going to get a barrage of texts later on tonight. 

What? It wasn’t like he actually liked Thomas. He just liked his personality. So there was nothing to worry about. 

Yet at least.


	5. Tommy Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry this is such a late chapter, but i finally got it up!
> 
> I'm probably going to be a little late every now and again mostly because i'm graduating this year and have to worry about college stuff. Sorry! 
> 
> I'll probably write a little something on the sidelines so you guys arent to bored! Thanks for the comments by the way! I'm super happy people are enjoying this
> 
> Also, i'm sorry if it's not that good of a chapter. I tied to make it as good as possible!

**Minho:** _Dude, admt it u so have a thing for the guy hard core its funny as hell_

Newt frowned at his phone with furrowed brows. He had told Minho after they left to study to leave him alone for the night. He didn’t want to get pestered by Minho at home also. 

But of course, that didn’t stop him from texting him the next day. That buggin’ idiot. 

**You** : _Min would you pls just drop it. god I cant do 1 thing w/out you goin into a frenzy about it_

 **Minho** : _I cant rlly drop something like this actlly. I gotta make sure u don’t do anything stupid_

 **Minho:** _like cheat._

Newt rose his brows quickly and he skipped texting and hit the call right away. What the hell? Newt was not that shallow. Not in the least and unlike Minho, he could keep it in his pants and his hands to himself while he was in a relationship. The phone rang a few times before the sound of a click entered and he heard Minho on the other side, “How can I grace you today?” Newt could practically hear the sarcasm in his voice and for some reason, it made Newt a little angry.

“Are you bloody insane?”

“Look buddy-“

“No, that’s a really stupid thing for you to say. Are you really kidding me right now? You think I’m that shallow? Let me tell you something, Alby has been in my life more then you have, so maybe before you try accusing me of going to cheat, you sit back and think about how much Alby really bloody means to me. You stupid, heartless, shank.” It was quiet and Newt knew he probably shouldn’t have talked to Minho that way. He knew that Minho was there for him, too, but the idea of cheating on Alby? Of hurting someone he cared about so much? It sent fire throughout Newt and he found himself breathing hard, the hand that wasn’t gripping the phone balled up in a fist. 

“I was just saying,” Minho finally spoke, calm and it scared Newt that maybe he went a little far, “that you can’t really control what you do when the time comes. I just don’t want you doing something stupid like cheating because I know it would tear you up and you’d spiral down again. Alby and I both don’t want that happen.” Newt hated how serious Minho was being, and he could practically see the stoic face that his friend had.

“I…I won’t do anything like that. If that’s what this is really about. I think I’m a little stronger than that.” But there was a certain feeling in Newt, like he knew he wasn’t. He knew that if something horrible in his life was caused by him, than he would definitely spiral down again. Newt didn’t want that either, and he appreciated Minho trying to look out for him, but in a way, this was also something he had to do himself. He had to prove that he was strong, prove that he could take a something on like this without going into a darkness he hadn’t been in for about four years now. 

Minho sighed a bit and he could hear shifting, “I don’t doubt that you are. Guess I’m just a lil’ worried, sue me,” and Newt laughed because now he could hear the smile on Minho’s lips. “Anyway, I know you’re not shallow. Knew that since the day I met ya but like I said, something’s happen without a warnin’. But I got complete faith in ya.” And Newt let himself smile a bit as he scrapped at a piece of old food on the table in his house.

“You’re such a pansy,” Newt let out, laughing as he heard Minho snort on the other line.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyway, have fun on your bro date or whatever you wanna call it.”

The line beeped and Newt let his smile fall for a bit, staring down at his phone. He knew Minho meant well, but he just hated being victimized like that. He wasn’t a victim, he was someone who got out of a sticky situation. A person who had a hard time coping with things for a while. It wasn’t his fault- or maybe it was. Well, he supposed that in a way, it was his fault, the whole thing was his fault. He shouldn’t have trusted him in the first place, shouldn’t have- Newt quickly shook his head. No, he was not going to let the past get him right now. Right now, he was going to meet up with a potential friend, someone who Newt could add to his little click. Yeah, this was going to be fine.

So Newt finally had gotten ready and made his way out the door, and in thirty minutes, he was waiting in the same little coffee shop he had grown to like, surprisingly. He waited anxiously, glancing down at his phone every now and again. Was he early? Did he look to eager? He sighed and rubbed at his face, shaking his head just a bit at himself. Because really, he was being ridiculous, it was awful. He just needed to calm down. He didn’t know why Thomas made him so anxious, so nervous and it actually bothered him a bit. Was he like this with Alby? No, not that he could remember at least.

He stared down at his cup, his phone resting beside his hand as he thought hard and long about these things. He’ll tell him there and then that Newt was happily in a relationship for three, almost four years and that he couldn’t afford to screw anything up. Yeah, that should be okay. He nodded his head and waited silently for his guest to arrive now. It was weird, not hearing the music in the background. Thomas said he and Teresa both had taken the day off just to relax, because neither of them ever got too, and that there wasn’t going to be music the whole day. It made Newt slightly uncomfortable, actually, in a strange way. 

His fingers began to tap gently on the table and he stared down at nothing in particular. He closed his eyes for a bit, thought about what he had to study the next day as well as Sunday. He had his test on Tuesday of the next week, a major test at that. And gosh there was so much to do before it, so much studying. He took a deep sigh and he felt himself slump a bit. Not even three minutes later, he felt something poke at his side and he jumped a bit of surprise, especially since he was slightly ticklish and he felt himself make a small noise that would have been embarrassing if it weren’t for the fact that Thomas was staring at him with a wide smile. 

He would have let himself blush, but certain guilt began to chew at him and instead, he just gave off a small smile in return, “Hello,” the British said softly, watching as the boy sat down. 

“Hey! How was your day?” small talk felt really weird with Thomas, like it was strange and foreign and neither of them should be doing it. Like Newt could talk to him about anything, but he guessed small talk would be okay for right now.

“Swell. I just did a little bit of grocery shopping, but that was about it. And yours?” this was awkward. Like they just didn’t know what to really talk about right now.

Thomas smiled and shrugged a bit, leaning back into his seat, “It was pretty good. Hung out with Teresa all day, did some shopping ourselves. Not much myself,” and then it grew quite. Newt looked to the side, at the stage, shifting in his seat a bit. “So, wanna head out?” and Newt nodded quickly, and the two began to stand, Thomas motioning for Newt to go in front of him.

Newt did just that, not wanting to just awkwardly standing there waiting for Thomas to move instead. It wasn’t long till the two of them where walking on the sidewalk, Thomas’ hands shoved in his pocket, mouth pursed and moved to the side a bit. “So, let’s not make this awkward and do some talkin’.” Newt glanced over at him, rubbed at his neck. “So, have any siblings?”

Well, that was a start.

Newt shook his head a bit, “Nope. Only child actually. My parents wanted more kids, but my mom ended up having something wrong with- some lady parts.” Newt almost had to face palm at how stupid he sounded. Really, he just couldn’t talk to him like how he talked to Minho? Right! That’s how he could see this! It was just making friends was all. “Uh, what about you?”

Thomas tilted his head side to side, obviously thinking about the question for a bit, “Sure. Well, not blood siblings, but close enough. Teresa and I have known each other since forever. So, she’s practically my sister. I, uh,” he paused and laughed softly, looking down a bit, watching his feet move as they walked, “I had a little step-brother. Sweetest little shit you could ever know. He was a lil’ annoyin’, but aren’t all li’ bros?” he laughed a bit, sadly almost and Newt stared at him silently. “He, uh..Died a few years back. Got hit by a drunk driver,” Newt felt every piece of his heart shatter at that and he paused in his step, watching Thomas walk a few more before he stopped.

“I’m so-,” but Thomas held his hand up, shaking his head with furrowed eyes.

“No, don’t say sorry. I don’t need pity, really. I miss him, of course. But I don’t want pity.” Thomas smiled softly at him, and Newt stared at him silently before nodding.

“I, uh, I’m sure he was a great kid. Tell me about him.” Thomas seemed to brighten at that, obviously excited to talk to him. Obviously happy that he was able to pass on the kid that he knew and loved and Newt felt his stomach churn with butterflies and happiness that he wasn’t sure why.

“His name was Chuck,” Thomas began, his smile never fading once, “He was five when I first meet him. I was ten.” He opened the door for Newt, who walked in while still looking at him, smiling himself. “Yeah, I wasn’t too happy about it, at first. But in the same year, man, we got super close. I was super protective of him.” He paused, looking at the waitress who seated them in a booth right after. They sat across from each other. 

“Years went on, and we became more and more like brothers. It got to a point where neither of us introduced each other as ‘step’ brothers but as actual brothers.” He rested his elbow on the table and his head in his hand, “He was really dorky. Liked anime and comic books and he was super talented. He knew how to draw so well and he could make his own costumes in just a week,” Newt smiled softly at him. He loved hearing Thomas speak, loved watching his eyes glisten in excitement, even if it held a small sadness to it. “But he was such a lovable kid. He had no reason to be hated. He helped people out, was even part of the student council in high school. Had straight a’s and he enjoyed helping the homeless. He was a strange teenager.” But he smiled softly, rubbing at his neck a bit. 

“He was outgoing, though. Liked playing pranks on teachers and on friends and especially on me. But I was never mad. Not once. He was, uh, sorta a wimp in a way. God that sounds mean but, he would’ve laughed at it.” Thomas again smiled and Newt felt that little flutter expand. “Couldn’t really fight anyone, but I liked that about him,” Newt nodded at him, smiling again to show he was listening. Then Thomas grew quiet and a sudden sadness filled Newt with that. He enjoyed listening to him talk, listening to him go on and on about something he was passionate about. It gave Newt something else to think about that wasn’t whether or not he and Alby were going to fight that night. 

Yet, the sadness told Newt not to pressure him into going on, to let him tell the story at his own pace. It stayed that way, Thomas picking at the corner of the menu as he stared at nothing, eyes training on the table rather than what kind of pizza they should be picking out. “He was sixteen,” he finally started again, his hand shaking a bit.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Newt didn’t want to think that Thomas had to tell him, had to force himself, but the smile Thomas gave was so dazzling, that Newt wondered if he wanted to tell him. And gosh he sure hoped he did. He wanted to know everything about Thomas, his likes, dislikes. His past and what he plans for the future. He wanted to get to know him like he knew Minho and Alby and he wanted Thomas in his life for a while- yet, he wasn’t sure why. He just met the person, just got his name a couple of days ago, yet here he was. Wanting to practically be bet friends with him. Gosh he was such a girl.

Thomas shook his head, “I want to. I dunno, there’s something about you that makes me want to talk. Makes me want to tell you everything-,” he paused and laughed, shaking his head again, “God that sounds stupid, huh?” but it didn’t. Newt knew that feeling. He was feeling it right now and god he wasn’t sure if he should keep talking to Thomas, even though he desperately wanted to. 

“No, it’s not stupid. I’m a good listener and I enjoy this. I like Chuck, he sounds like a great kid,” and there was that childlike happiness of praise. Like Newt could say one thing and get Thomas to perk up with joy. It made Newt happy to know that, made him want to do nothing but make Thomas happy and oh no, he needed to stop.

“Well, he was sixteen,” they paused again to order drinks- a Coke for Thomas and tea for Newt- before he continued, “And he and I decided to play some football in the yard. Just toss it around. Goof off…” his voice trailed off and he stared at nothing but the table, obviously thinking about what had happened, “The ball went into the rode and it happened to quickly ya’ know? I just remember him in my arms after that-,” Thomas closed his eyes and Newt wanted to go over and hug him, to sooth him and tell him everything was alright. “There was…a lot of blood. He held on for a while, I desperately tried to talk him through it but…” he shook his head, running a hand through black locks, “He was only sixteen. I hated myself, hated the fact that I could’ve gotten the ball, got hit instead. Saved a life that hadn’t grown to see the fullness of everything.”

“I could have spared my step-mom the sadness and the despair. Saved the whole neighborhood from it. I didn’t do anything- I just ran track and partied. I should’ve been taken, not Chuck. He was such a good kid,” and Newt felt his heart break all over. Because, strangely, he couldn’t picture Thomas not being there. Not singing on stage with joy, not talking to him now. And it was such a weird feeling, it scared Newt. “I sorta went downhill after that. I partied more, did drugs. I actually got hooked on some hard shit for a while- Teresa and I. If it weren’t for Teresa,” he laughed bitterly, “I probably would have been gone.” And then he stopped talking, just stared at nothing in particular, “She and I got ourselves together. Well, more like she got herself together and she helped me while doing it. I was a pretty weak man. But I loved Teresa and I would do anything for her, so I stopped.” But then he paused again and let out a humorless laugh, “Well, not just- ya’ know- stopped. It took a while, lots of with drawls, lots of pain and misery and-“ he shook his head, glancing down at the menu again. 

Newt wanted to hug him. To tell him that it’s alright- they’ve all had something to deal with in their lives. But he didn’t and Thomas grew uncomfortable. He shifted awkwardly in his seat, rubbing his neck and his leg a bit before sparing at a glance towards Newt. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have- You uh, probably didn’t want to know that.”

“I don’t mind.”

Thomas looked at Newt with a raised brow, “I shouldn’t have dumped it all on you all of a su-“

“I don’t mind.” Because for some reason, Newt really didn’t mind. He wanted to hear more about him. Wanted to hear his life in detail, even if it took years. He’d be fine with that. He wanted to know what the boy was like personally and gosh Newt wasn’t sure what it was about Thomas, but there was something so alluring about him. Something that made him want to just talk and talk and talk for hours. 

“Well…Thanks. For listening. Not many people ask about Chuck when I tell them. They just beat around the bush. They don’t talk about their siblings when they’re around me, either. Pretty annoying, honestly.” 

“I know what you mean.” And as soon as Newt said it, he regretted. Not because he didn’t know, but because he didn’t want to get questioned about it. Like he always was. But instead, Thomas just nodded and smiled softly at him, like it was okay to keep it to himself for now. Like he didn’t need to explain himself like so many times before. And Newt wanted to tell him now that he could. It was like he had somehow been in contact with Thomas before. Maybe in a past life?

Thomas sat straight when the waiter came for what she made seem like the millionth time that day, “Are you ready to order?” she sighed out, obviously annoyed now. She was petit looking with redish blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back. She had soft skin, gentle and Thomas thought that she sort of looked like a girly version of the boy he was talking to. Well, not exactly of course, but enough that they could probably full people into thinking they were cousins.

Her name tag read Sonya. “Yes,” Thomas blurted out, causing Newt to raise a brow at him. Neither had discussed what they wanted to eat or hell, neither of them knew what the other liked. Yet, all Newt did was nod in agreement and turn back to the girl. “We’ll have a,” and Thomas paused in his sentence, glancing down at the menu, “A pepperoni with uh,” he glanced at Newt who looked at the menu.

“Mushrooms.” 

“And Canadian bacon.”

“With some extra cheese.”

“Extra marinara sauce!”

“And some grilled chicken.”

The two paused and looked at the waitress, who had only stared at the two with raised brows. It was like she was torn between laughing and rolling her eyes and for some reason, Thomas wanted her to do the latter. Just to see if it was as cute as when she did it as when Newt did it. Instead, she laughed a little and nodded at them both, “Alright, it’ll be out shortly.”

She then turned, shoving the little note pad in her pocket before turning and walking away. Again, they were left alone and Newt wondered what they were going to talk about next. Though, for a while it was silent, the sound of chattering and laughter behind them as the two tried to figure out what they wanted to say. “So, tell me a bit about yourself, Newt.” Thomas finally got out, leaning back in the booth to look at him better.

Newt tilted his head a bit, humming in thought, “Well,” he started, “I’m twenty-four. I’m almost done with college. I’m currently studying to be a doctor,” and Thomas whistled a bit at that.

“How long have you been in college?”

“Almost seven years now. I have a major test coming up this Monday, though I usually take Fridays off to relax. I study most of the week,” Thomas nodded a bit, showing that he was listening. So Newt continued, “Alby, my uh…” he cleared his throat and Thomas grinned.

“Your boyfriend?” Newt nodded.

“Good that. He works late on Fridays, so I’m usually asleep by the time he gets home. But when I come home from studying, he’s usually asleep also.”

“So you two never really get to talk?” Newt looked at him and then to the side.

“No, I suppose not. Not like we have much to talk about anyways.” Newt knew he shouldn’t say things like that. Especially with how bitter he sounded. But he couldn’t help it. He was so tired and stressed out constantly, that it was hard not to want to vent to someone about it. Not like Minho didn’t get an earful. Minho was Newt’s go to guy when he needed to talk. But Newt felt like he maybe went to Minho too much. Like all he did was vent to Minho and maybe now it would be different. Maybe now he could have someone who he could talk to and just have him listen without any witty remarks. (Although Newt loved those witty remarks.) 

“Whatdya mean?” Thomas questioned and Newt sighed to himself.

“It’s just…all we ever seem to do is argue. About petty things really. And it starts off small, but it somehow tends to escalate to something bigger. Then it ends with us arguing about the same thing as always.”

“What do you two end up arguing about?”

“My studies actually. He thinks I focus much more on them then I do us. I mean, I’m studying and trying to become a doctor for us! But he bloody doesn’t understand that! I love him, really I do, but sometimes I just bloody wish he would thank me for once instead of jumping down my throat every second he gets.” Newt let out a deep breath and leaned back, looking up at Thomas who simply stared at him.

“That sounds pretty dickish of him. No offense or anythin’.” Newt shrugged a bit and played with the fork on the table, “I’d love if someone did that for me. Ya’ know, willing to get a great job to support us. It’s really sweet, honestly.” Newt stared at him, his face turning red and he quickly tilted his head down, his body tensing up in embarrassment. 

“Thanks, Tommy.”

The boy smiled, and Newt could practically feel his face turn red. He really couldn’t believe he let that slip. But…He liked Tommy much better.

Well, maybe being friends with Thomas wont be such a bad thing after all.


	6. My apologies

So, it has been an extremely long time since i've updated. I sort of left without a trace and i'm so sorry for that! For those of you who have been waiting or wishing for a new chapter, well, you got it! I'm going to continue with the story and i'm going to try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you guys haven't left me!


End file.
